Talk:The World I Know/@comment-26466087-20131229151533
My dA profile is so weird omfg "I'm just some random person who loves people yet hates them at the same time. It's a complete mystery to me! I guess I should also add that I love music, ducks, writing, songwriting, drawing (even though it's not my strongest suit), digital art (same as drawing), art (any form of it, pretty much), the internet (even though it's scary), shoujo ai, shounen ai, Degrassi (although s13 SUCKS), activism, reading, rainbows, Linear Cannon, frying pans, Linear Cannon's frying pan, fanfiction (whether I'm writing it or reading it), My Little Pony, Pinkie Pie, Skins, shipping, my OTPs, sparkly things, shiny things, sock monkeys, ranting, doodling, video games, sugar, being a bitch (and I will not apologize for who I am...unless I feel really guilty), debating, photography, theater, speaking German, my friends, my special friend, fashion, makeup, theatrical makeup, dragkings/queens, zodiac, modeling, animals (in a platonic way), and gardening. There are more, but I love so many things so those are just the things I love the most. But I also love being a BAMF. Although sometimes I'm just too freaking cuuuute... I'm pansexual. That means I fall for people regardless of gender. I happen to be in a relationship with someone wonderful, so FUCK OFF (but we can still be friends). Do not confuse my sexuality with frying pans. I like frying pans, but not like that... Do not ask me my religious practice, okay? I stopped labeling it a looong time ago because I was sick of feeling suffocated in a Christian family. I do have some of the same beliefs, but I'd prefer to keep that between me and my God. I'm open minded to religion though. If you need me to pray for someone, I most likely will if you ask me in a polite and non-creepy way. Political views...okay, I don't really have any. Sorry! I'm more of an independent person, but idgaf about political labels and all of that bullshit. But if I had to, I'd say I'm more of an independent leaning towards Democrat. If you're a Republican, we can still get along (as long as we don't talk about birth-control, abortion, women's rights, homosexuality, or anything debatable). I'm pro-human rights AND animal rights! Aren't I a special snowflake? I still have to eat meat to survive (and it's kind of tasty, I will admit), BUT I will only consider eating it if it has been killed humanely and has no chemicals and stuff. I also do pray for those animals. As far as the human rights go, I say we're all humans, we should be equal! So if you're racist, homophobic, sexist, or even just an asshat, there's a chance that I may block you. My zodiac sign is a Taurus-Gemini cusp, and my ascending sign is a Libra! I LOOOOVE the whole topic of zodiac and astrology! I feel like I personally get along best with Capricorns, Pisces, Tauruses, Libras, Aquarius, Virgos (sometimes), and Geminis (sometimes). It really depends on that specific person and that specific person's birth chart. Wow, this has gotten really long and personal! That's more information than I tell normal people (assuming you're all human), so you must be pretty darn special! Okay, thanks for reading, I guess. I'll probably be updating this frequently. Run along now!"